


The Boggart

by celestialteapot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boggarts, Gen, McGonagall cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: Snape encounters a boggart in the staff room. (Set during POA)





	The Boggart

Needing his thicker cloak, Severus went to retrieve it from the wardrobe in the staff room. As he opened the door he was momentarily distracted by Professor Flitwick. Turning back to the wardrobe he found himself face to face with Lord Voldemort. 

With a startled yelp, Severus stepped back and fell backwards over a footstool knocking the wind out of himself. Struggling to catch his breath, he fumbled his wand, dropping it and causing it to roll just out of his reach under the sofa. He heard Flitwick shout “Riddikulus!” and caught sight of a mouse rolling across the floor before Flitwick forced the boggart back into the wardrobe. 

Heart racing, Severus grabbed his wand and rolled onto his knees. Flitwick stood next to him, his wand still held in his hand. 

“Severus--” Flitwick took a hesitant step forward. With a snarl, Severus stood and pushed abruptly passed Flitwick not wanting to hear what the man had wanted to say.

\---

An hour later, Minerva found Severus up a ladder in the student potion store, muttering to himself about careless students “not even having the basic respect to return ingredients to their proper place”.

She waited for a pause in his mutterings. “Filius told me what happened.”

With a snort, Severus glanced down at her before going back to his tidying. “I'm sure he did.”

“He was very concerned.”

“I was startled. That's all.”

“Well anyone would be if confronted by You Know Who, but that's not why he was worried.” Severus paused. “If you need to talk, you know where I am.” 

Severus waited until he heard the door of the dungeon close behind Minerva before climbing down the ladder. He stared after her and wished he could tell her about the nightmares, how sick he felt seeing Lupin and the deep hurt he felt seeing how quickly and warmly his colleagues had welcomed Lupin when after twelve years he was still regarded with suspicion and his presence merely tolerated. But he couldn't. 


End file.
